villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Cotys
Lord Cotys, also known as King Cotys, is the main antagonist in the 2014 film Hercules. He was portrayed by the late , who also played Horned King in Disney's The Black Cauldron, Claudandus in Felidae, General Woundwort in Watership Down, Mr. Mole in Don Bluth's Thumbelina, Adam Sutler in V For Vendetta, and Sailor John in Legend of the Lost Treasure. Biography Cotys is the King of Thrace, and he hires Hercules and his group of mercenaries to try stop the ruthless warlord Rhesus, who is marching against Thrace. In truth, Cotys is expanding his empire by force and wants to kill Rhesus, who is trying to stop Cotys. Cotys hired Hercules and his men because none of his own people fight for him willingly. After Rhesus is captured, he mocks Hercules for fighting on the wrong side. Hercules confronts Cotys but the evil tyrant attempts to convince him to become his general to lead his armies in future battles. Hercules stubbornly refuses, but instead of killing him, Cotys simply pays him the gold he owes him and sends him on his way. However, Hercules refuses to allow Cotys to enslave his own people and returns to Thrace with his followers to stop him. Unfortunately, he is captured by Cotys' men, as well as the traitorous King Eurystheus, and imprisoned. Cotys and Eurystheus reveal to Hercules the truth about the death of his family, before Cotys sentences his own daughter, Ergenia, to death for allying with Hercules and thereby betraying him. Hercules manages to free himself and his friends and kills Eurystheus, but Cotys manages to escape. After the death of Cotys' right-hand man General Sitacles, Hercules leaves the prison with Ergenia and his gang but they soon find that Cotys and his army are awaiting them. Hercules attempts to persuade the people of Thrace to join him, though Cotys claims that anyone who takes sides with Hercules will be executed. As Cotys has Ergenia's so held hostage, Hercules' men succeed in rescuing him and a battle ensues. Hercules makes his way over to a colossal statue of the goddess Hera while Cotys and his army follow him, and with his superhuman strength, he manages to knock the statue over which causes it to topple down a stone staircase and crush many of Cotys' soldiers. Cotys himself is hit by the head of the statue which smashes him through a wall and sends him tumbling into an abyss. Following Cotys' death, the remaining soldiers are forced to surrender. Gallery Lord Cotys.png|Cotys meeting Hercules and his group of loyal mercenaries. Lord Cotys 2.png|Cotys telling Hercules that his legendary name brings hope to his people. Lord Cotys 3.png|Cotys getting ready to send his people to fight Rhesus, with Hercules' help. Lord Cotys 4.png|Cotys viewing the destruction of a village that had seemingly been attacked by Rhesus. Lord Cotys 5.png|Cotys allowing Hercules to further train his people in the art of combat. Lord Cotys 6.png|Cotys being confronted by Rhesus and his men prior to their battle. Lord Cotys 7.png|Cotys revealing his true nature as a ruthless tyrant to Hercules. Lord Cotys 8.png|Cotys discovering that Hercules and his gang have returned to stop him. Lord Cotys 9.png|Cotys about to watch his own daughter, Ergenia, be decapitated in front of Hercules. Lord Cotys 10.png|Cotys and his army awaiting Hercules and his followers. Lord Cotys 11.png|Cotys staring in horror as Hercules topples a gigantic statue of Hera. Cotys' death.png|Cotys smashed by the head of the statue and falls into the abyss to his death. Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Anarchist Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Parents